Unexpected Surprises: The Beginnings
by pika318
Summary: Can be seen as a prequel to Unexpected Surprises, or as a standalone story. Second one shot: Side Kuroko- How he started playing basketball
1. Side: Akashi

**pika318: **I couldn't write a sequel like some of you requested, but I suddenly had a random idea for a prequel instead. Like the title suggests, this takes place in the same universe as Unexpected Surprises, but this can be also seen as a standalone one shot. Basically, it is how Akashi started basketball (or if any of you were wondering after reading Unexpected Surprises, it's also why Akashi's mother never knew that he played basketball)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**One shot: Side [Akashi]**

* * *

It started with his mother bringing him to a basketball match.

"Don't tell your father about this." She had said. She had thought that letting him watch a sports match would be good exposure, unlike all the reading and chess games that his father preferred to introduce into his life, as they were "more fitting of his status"

At that beginning, he had stared at the match with an almost bored look on his face. He couldn't understand what was so appealing about 10 people trying to score points by getting the ball into the hoop.

However, as the match went on, he started seeing patterns. How one team would react to the other team's attacks, how they would defend. How they tried to read each other's moves. And subconsciously, he started to compare the sport to Shogi, his favourite game so far.

He had never thought he would feel this disappointed when the match ended.

* * *

When he bought his first basketball guide, it wasn't intentional. He had walked into the bookstore, hoping to buy a newly published book on Shogi by one of the more renowned professional players, but as he was walking through the store, the basketball guide caught his attention instead. As he took it off the shelf and flipped through it, he became more enthralled by its content as he finally associated names to some of the plays he saw a few days ago. Before he knew it, he was already walking towards the counter with the guide in hand. The Shogi guide could wait after all.

* * *

Weeks passed, and by then, he had already read through the guide such that he could memorise its contents.

That was when he started to take a detour after school to nearby public basketball courts so he could watch the neighbourhood youths play for an hour or so. It was easy to do so, since his mother insisted on not having anyone to bring him home from school, saying that it was to "build independence"

Their skills and abilities were not as good as the players he saw that day, but they still utilised similar tactics, as well as some strategies he read in the guide. Seeing the theories in the pages come to life in front of him was a very educational experience to him. And the more he watched them, he started to see the patterns in the way they played as well. That was when he started to play a game, which was to predict what they were going to do, something like reading a few moves ahead in Shogi.

After that, he progressed to devising alternative tactics to the ones they performed. Of course the teenagers would not listen to a child if one told them that they could try something else, but it was a mental game that he enjoyed a lot.

That was when he started thinking that it would be nice to play in a team of his own to test out his theories, but seeing that he was currently in his school's chess club, and that his father would never agree to him changing clubs, he quickly dismissed the thought.

* * *

One day, when he returned home after school, he met his mother in the living room. She stood up from the sofa she was sitting on, like she was waiting for him the whole time.

Inwardly, he wondered on reflex if he did anything wrong, even though he knew very well that he didn't.

"I'm home, mother." He greeted her first, like he was taught to do since young.

"Welcome back, Sei-chan" she answered, using his pet name as usual. "Didn't I say that you could call me mum? Mother sounds too distant…"

"Father doesn't like it." They've been through this conversation many times already, so he had said this almost automatically.

"Your father isn't around right now, so it's fine." His mother said, but he had no intention of changing the way he addressed her. He didn't want it to become a habit, or else he might just make a mistake when his father is home.

His mother gave a small sigh when he didn't comply with her request, and reached towards a package on the table.

"I found this at the bookstore today and I thought you would like it, so here."

He took the package from his mother.

"Thank you." It was rather common for his mother to buy him things out of the blue, so he wasn't that surprised. As his mother continued to watch him expectantly, he opened the package and pulled out,

"Advanced basketball strategies"

From the title, he could tell that this book was more complex than the one he bought before. As he looked up in surprise, his mother spoke,

"I saw you reading that basketball book you had, so I thought you might want another one, seeing how quickly you can go through your reading material. You know..." There was a pause, then his mother continued, "You might not be able to imagine it, and your father doesn't know either, but I was part of the basketball club in school, so I am really happy that you got interested in it, even if it's just the books." She smiled when she finished.

"I...see." was all he managed to say. Like she had said, he found it quite difficult to imagine that his gentle and proper mother actually played basketball.

"You must be tired, so why don't you go to your room to rest?" His mother suggested. He nodded and walked in the direction of his room, book in hand, wondering why she seemed more eager than usual to make him return to his room. Normally, she would try to make him stay and talk and he would be the one to excuse himself.

After he entered his room, he put down all his things, washed up and changed out of his school uniform. That was when he went to his desk and picked up his new book. Picking the book up carefully, he turned to the first page.

A piece of paper fluttered out and fell to the floor. Bending over, he picked up the piece of paper, wondering what it might be. As he turned it over, he found that it was a note.

"To Sei-chan:

I hope you will like this book. I came across something else today, and thought it would be useful to you as well. After all, just reading from the books isn't very useful, like reading a book about chess without actually touching the chess pieces."

He frowned at the contents, why did his mother take the trouble to write him a note instead of telling him directly? And what item was she talking about? He continued reading, but there was only one line left.

"Hint: look under your bed."

Putting down the book and the note, he walked towards his bed and went on all fours, peering into the darkness under his bed. There was a round object there. Reaching for it, he pulled it out.

It was a basketball. At first glance, it looked like a normal basketball, but as he turned it around in his hands, he realised it was smaller, like it was meant for a child.

There was another note stuck to it.

"Have fun with it, but make sure your father is not around first :p"

He scoffed, it was just like his mother to encourage him to continue in any wholesome activities he took interest in, whether his father disapproved or not.

Not that he disliked that.

* * *

As time passed, he learnt to manage his time between his chess club activities and basketball. He slowly developed his skills in these two aspects, making sure his performance in the chess club was constant so that his father would never suspect a thing about his other hobby.

However, only after a few months, due to a mistake from one of his servants, his secret was still found out.

He had returned home from school to find his father waiting for him. Considering what a busy man his father was, he knew something was wrong.

"Father." He greeted.

But his father didn't reply him immediately. There was a short pause, then,

"Seijuro, I heard one of the servants talking about you starting to play basketball."

He froze. How much did his father know?

His father continued,

"I found these in your room too."

As his father stepped aside, he saw his basketball books and the basketball on the table behind. He clenched his fists in anger. What right did his father have to search his room?

"Why did you go through my things?" He asked, struggling to keep his cool.

"I believe that's not the issue here." His father answered, dismissing his question entirely. "The point is that you knowingly did something you know I won't approve of. Why?"

Why? Was there actually a proper reason to explain his actions? It was simple, all he did was like something that his father didn't, that was all.

There was a silence as he refused to answer his father. Once again, his father asked,

"Does your mother know about this?"

That was when he noticed that his mother wasn't at home. After all, she wouldn't have allowed his father to search his room. Was she sent away on an errand so she wouldn't be here when this happened?

He looked up at his father and made up his mind.

"No she doesn't." There was no need to involve his mother in this.

"Is that so?" His father asked, then he sighed, "I must admit I probably emphasised too much on your intellectual development, and neglected your physical activities. You are a growing boy after all. I will overlook your actions this time."

He frowned, was his father giving in?

"However, don't involve yourself in this lowly sport anymore. Only street children will play this. I will arrange more proper activities for you."

His father gestured to his belongings on the table.

"As for these things, get rid of them."

"What exactly...is so bad...about basketball?" He heard himself say.

There was a tense silence. It was a battle of wills between father and son.

"Get rid of them." His father repeated. "I expect to see you empty handed when you return."

There was no room for discussion, he could tell from the look in his father's eyes. Slowly, he approached the table and picked up the things he would soon never see again.

"On second thoughts, I'm going to get one of the servants to come with you, or else you're probably going to hide them somewhere."

He trembled in anger. Getting one of the servants to follow him was like a hostage situation. If he somehow convinced the servant to tell his father that he had gotten rid of the things when he had not, the servant would get fired if they were ever found out.

His father knew he didn't like getting others into trouble and was taking advantage of that.

That afternoon, all material traces of his attachment to basketball disappeared.

* * *

That evening, at dinner time, his father dropped another bomb on him.

"I'm sending Seijuro to horse riding classes."

His mother looked surprised, "Horse riding? Why?"

"It will be good exercise for him." His father answered.

"When will he start?" His mother asked.

"From next weekend."

As expected, his mother looked at him in worry,

"Will you be able to handle the workload?"

From the look on his mother's face, he knew that she wasn't referring to his school activities, but basketball. She still had no idea what happened that afternoon, just like he intended.

He refused to look at her and answered,

"Yes."

"Then it's settled." His father said, and that was it. The meal continued and ended in silence.

When he finally returned to his room, he simply flopped onto his bed, tired by the day's events. His father had really planned everything well. Between his school work, chess activities and this new class, he won't have any more time to pick up basketball even if he wanted to.

Not unless he could do something about it. He was determined to continue basketball, no matter what.

A sudden thought came to him then, and he jolted up in bed. That's right, he could always do that. His school was so academically inclined that they would not mention anything about after school activities to the parents. And he wouldn't need his parent's permission to do what he planned to do. Furthermore, he could keep everything in school.

He smiled. If he was careful, neither of his parents would ever find out.

The next day, he quit the chess club and joined the basketball team.

**END**

* * *

**Pika318: **I hope you enjoyed reading this ^_^ It's a bit different from my usual writing style, so the execution might not be very good. I also wrote this on my handphone on the way to work, it was such a formatting nightmare when I transferred it to my computer. Moko-chan (my sister) also wants me to write a Kuroko version of this since Unexpected Surprises involves the both of them, so I'll try my best to write one.


	2. Side: Kuroko

**pika318: **I did say I was going to try to write a Kuroko version, so here it is! The story flow doesn't really go very well here for some reason, but I tried to change as much as I could after the first draft (which was written on my handphone once again). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**One shot: Side [Kuroko]**

* * *

It had started when he began to watch a drama about a high school basketball team. At the beginning, it was only a way to pass the time while he waited for his parents to come home. But the more he watched, the more he became more attracted to the show.

The high school students in the drama were from different backgrounds and had very different personalities. If they had just been schoolmates, they might have not gotten along at all. But because of their shared love for basketball, and their common aspirations, they functioned as one entity during practices and matches. They encouraged and helped one another, had fun together, practiced together.

And most importantly, they never left each other behind. Never forgot about each other.

It was a stark contrast to his life, where being neglected was normal, being forgotten was normal, being left out was normal.

Being alone was normal.

Slowly, he found himself wanting to be part of the world that the drama depicted. Maybe it could be achieved if he joined the basketball club in his elementary school. That was what he thought.

The next day, after school, he went to observe his school's mini basketball club. After all, he wasn't so gullible such that he would believe everything the drama showed. He wanted to see with his own eyes if the unity shown in the drama really happened in real life.

And so he watched. Watched the older students help the younger ones through the more complicated exercises, the coach patiently guiding all of them, giving all of them personal attention. When they started playing a short practice match, he watched as they congratulated each other on a good shot, a good pass or a successfully executed play. It wasn't exactly the same, but the unity he saw in the drama really did exist. After the match ended, the coach had praises for both the winners and losers. Even here, no one was forgotten.

Perhaps the world he wanted could be found after all. He just had to take the first step.

And so, the day after, he approached the teacher in charge to ask to join the club. The teacher was quite surprised that someone would want to join in the middle of the year, and that his age. He was a full two years older than the youngest and least experienced batch of students in the club. So he was brought to the coach, where she was asked for her opinion.

"I don't see a problem. We shouldn't turn anyone away if they're interested in something." She said while smiling kindly at him.

With that, he was accepted into the club.

* * *

At the beginning, the other students were all interested in him, as he was their newest member. They kept an eye on him, guiding him along as he learnt the basics of basketball. He was overjoyed at that time, since he was no longer forgotten.

Then, two weeks later, reality set in. As soon as he had become independent enough to practice on his own, nobody really took notice or talked to him anymore, not even to say hi.

But he didn't feel sad or disappointed. It was to be expected. He didn't really fit in with anyone since he did not join the club when he was in the lower grades. With the younger children, they would find it hard to talk to him due to their age gap. Yet he wasn't able to interact with the children that are of his age because of his lack of experience.

He might be able to catch up with the older children if he practiced harder and longer than the rest, then he would be able to fit into their group. But currently, it was easier said than done. The gym will be locked up after practice ended and their sports equipment cannot be loaned out, so there was no way he could practice after school. With the small amount of spending money he got from his parents, if they remembered to give him any, there was no way he could buy his own basketball. It seemed like a dead end.

* * *

Then, a few days later, on the way home from school, he found one.

It was sitting right next to pile of garbage, so it must have been thrown away. As he approached it, he found that the basketball wasn't the only basketball related item that was there. There were two basketball guides right next to it, and one of them even had "advanced basketball strategies" on its cover. Gingerly, he picked up the basketball. It fit nicely in his hands, just like the ones he used in the club. It was also a little worn down. The person who owned this before must have used it a lot.

Putting the ball down, he picked up the books next and flipped one of them open. He was surprised by what he saw inside. There were neatly handwritten notes all over the page, analysing each tactic. He flipped open the other book, it was the same. The previous owner of these items must have loved basketball a lot.

He frowned in confusion then. Unlike the basketball, books were something that could be kept for a very long time. Why would someone throw away something he liked so much that he analysed everything in it? He couldn't understand that.

But either way, the basketball and books were here, destined for the landfill or incinerator. It was also fate, and a good stroke of luck that he found them just as he needed it.

So just like that, he gained a basketball, with the books as an added bonus.

* * *

"You've been coming home late for the past week. Has school gotten busier for you?"

He looked up from his dinner at his mother, who had asked the question. He had joined the mini basketball club for almost 3 months ago and had come home later than usual since then, but they had only noticed one week ago. He mentally shook his head. It was just like his parents to act that way.

"I..." he started to say, then he stopped. Now that he thought about it, was it actually a good idea to tell them about the basketball club? They placed a strong emphasis on his studies, so they might not like the idea if him joining a sports club.

"Did you join a club?" His father asked, in his usual stern tone.

"Yes." he answered. He wasn't that surprised that his father managed to figure it out. There were only that many things that could cause a student to stay late in school. And for a normal rule abiding student like him, the most likely reason that would make him stay longer hours in school is club activities.

"Hmm? Why didn't you inform us about it?" His mother inquired.

"I forgot, my apologies." He replied.

"It's fine. We know about it now anyway. So how is the literature club?" His mother said in response.

"Eh?"

"How's the literature club?" His mother repeated, like she thought he didn't hear her properly the first time. "You did join it right? You've been reading a lot lately, so I'm guessing you like your club a lot?" She said this almost proudly, as if she was saying, "I'm your mother, of course I would notice these things"

Even his father looked mildly surprised that she managed to deduce this much.

Deep down in his heart, he was a little hurt that they had misunderstood. But he didn't have the heart to tell them they were wrong. He didn't want to spoil this atmosphere, or take away his mother's short moment of pride. So he answered,

"Yes, the literature club is enjoyable." It would be best if they did not learn of his involvement with the basketball club anyway.

That was how he started living a double school life. His actual one, and the one his parent's thought he lived.

* * *

And with that, one year passed.

He attended his graduation ceremony, filled with disappointment. In that one year, no matter how much he practiced, he had never been able to catch up with the regulars of his club. They were talented, and improved at a much faster rate than he did. He remained as invisible as before, the scenarios in the drama a faraway dream, a world he couldn't create.

Returning to an empty house with the feelings he had now would also make him feel worse. So after the ceremony, he chose to wander aimlessly around town till evening.

When he finally went home, his mother was already preparing dinner. His father was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm home." He said as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome back," his mother answered as she busied herself in the kitchen. "How was the ceremony?" she asked.

He put down his things and entered the kitchen area to help set the table.

"It was okay." He replied.

"Did you say goodbye to all your friends?"

"Yes" he lied. He didn't want to upset his mother by telling her that he didn't have any.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see some of them again in middle school. Talking about that, I heard that your father already decided which one to send you to."

"I see."

Just then, he heard the sound of the door opening. It looked like his father had returned.

As the door opened, it revealed the figure of his father. He looked tired after the day's work.

"Welcome back dear/father." His mother and him greeted almost simultaneously.

"I'm back." His father replied in a tired voice. Then he trudged to the bedroom his parents shared.

His mother turned to him then.

"Thanks for your help. Now, go clean up and get ready for dinner, okay? I can handle the rest."

He nodded, picked up his things and returned to his room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, his family of three were seated at the dining table eating their dinner.

His mother was the one who spoke first.

"Dear, aren't you going to tell Tetsuya about the middle school you decided on?"

His father looked up when he heard that.

"Oh yes, that's right." His father said, as he was reminded of that fact. He continued, "I decided to send you to Teikou Middle School. It's very reputable."

Teikou Middle School? He heard of it before. His club mates had talked about wanting to go to that school because of its strong basketball club.

"I heard about the school… it is reputable, but aren't the school fees very expensive? We won't be able to afford it." His mother said, a frown on her face.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I talked to my sister and she offered to pay part of the school fees since she's sending her son there as well."

"Is that so..." his mother replied.

He had mixed feelings about the current situation. The first thing he felt was irritation. His father was living beyond his means. Teikou may be a good school, but given its high school fees, he would rather go to a lesser known school as long as it meant that he didn't have to strain his family's finances. Another reason for that was because his father was relying on his aunt, whom he didn't really have much memory of. That was because he hadn't met his aunt in a long time. Even then, it seemed like every time his aunt was mentioned, there was always money involved. It was like his father only kept in touch with his aunt for money. That can't be right.

The second thing he felt was a small amount of hope. Teikou Middle School had a good basketball club. He might have failed in his elementary school, but he refused to give in.

He heard his father speak,

"I heard it has a good literature club there. I'm sure you would like the school."

His mother added,

"You'll be able to go to the same school as your cousin as well. Isn't that nice?"

He nodded, but at the moment, he wasn't thinking about the Literature Club, or the cousin he doesn't remember seeing before. He was thinking of something else.

If he can't do anything about his choice of school, then he should take the chance to start over.

In a new basketball club.

* * *

**pika318: **And that's the end! I'm hoping it makes sense, because I had a considerably harder time writing this. For those who couldn't figure out that the things Kuroko found actually belonged to Akashi, please read the previous chapter again =D On another note, Moko-chan (my sister) requested for a third intersection chapter, which focuses on both Akashi and Kuroko. I'll try my best to think of something…


End file.
